As mobile devices become increasingly popular, new connected devices like smart phones, tablets, personal PDAs, televisions and so on are released into the market regularly. Every connected device, such as a smartphone and tablet is different. They have many different properties including screen size, keyboards, operating systems and internal layout. This creates a need for technicians from various fields like customer support, device application development and testing to have a full understanding of all the connected device features and functionality. This also creates a need for technicians to have hands on experience with the connected devices and the ability to access and use these connected devices at any time. Providing each technician with almost every connected device on the market becomes a very expensive and almost impossible task.